Mundial de Clubes da FIFA 2000
O Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2000 foi a edição inaugural da competição mundial com a chancela da FIFA realizada no Brasil entre os dias 5 e 14 de janeiro. As partidas foram disputadas nas cidades de São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. A competição foi vencida pelo Corinthians, do Brasil, que conquistou o título na final disputada contra o Vasco da Gama, também do Brasil, no Estádio do Maracanã. O torneio Foi o primeiro Campeonato Mundial de Clubes organizado pela FIFA, a autoridade máxima do futebol, que pretendia substituir os antigos torneios intercontinentais, o que, na prática, acabou por ocorrer somente em 2005. Cada confederação continental teve direito a apontar um representante para essa competição. A FIFA ofereceu ainda uma vaga a ser indicada pela CBF, federação nacional do país-sede, que acabou sendo do Corinthians3e outra ao Real Madrid, campeão da Copa Intercontinental de 1998,4 para completar a lista de 8 clubes. Foi a primeira competição com a participação dos campeões continentais de UEFA (Europa), CONCACAF (América do Norte, Central eCaribe), CONMEBOL (América do Sul), AFC (Ásia), CAF (África) e OFC (Oceania), ou seja, os campeões de todas as federações continentais de futebol. Anteriormente à criação da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA, havia competições representativas de dois continentes, como aCopa Intercontinental CONMEBOL/UEFA, a Copa Interamericana CONMEBOL/CONCACAF e o Campeonato Afro-Asiático de ClubesCAF/AFC. A Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA foi a primeira competição de clubes organizada pela FIFA, e a primeira competição de clubes a dar oportunidade de classificação a todos os clubes do mundo (em função do critério classificatório via títulos continentais de todas as seis federações continentais filiadas à FIFA), como já ocorria no caso das seleções nacionais desde 1930, quando houve a criação da Copa do Mundo da FIFA. Maracanã, sede das partidas do grupo B e local da final e 3º lugar. A disputa se dividiu em duas chaves de quatro equipes: um grupo realizou suas partidas em São Paulo e outro no Rio de Janeiro, sendo encabeçados pelo paulista Corinthians e pelo carioca Vasco da Gama, respectivamente. O vencedor de cada grupo disputou a final, e os segundos colocados disputaram o 3º lugar. No grupo A, o classificado para a final foi o Corinthians, que venceu o Al Nassr, da Arábia Saudita e o Raja Casablanca, do Marrocos, além de ter um empate em 2–2 com o time espanhol Real Madrid. No grupo B, o Vasco foi o melhor, após vencer todos os seus jogos deixando para trás o inglês Manchester United, o Necaxa doMéxico, e o australiano South Melbourne. A final que foi disputada no dia 14 de janeiro de 2000, no estádio do Maracanã no Rio de Janeiro, com um público de 73 mil pessoas. Corinthians e Vasco empataram em 0–0, e na disputa por pênaltis o clube paulista venceu por 4–3. Esta primeira edição do torneio teve 4 diferenças em relação às edições seguintes: contou com um clube convidado (Real Madrid); contou com uma fase de grupos e não apenas "mata-mata"; contou com dois clubes do mesmo país (posteriormente a FIFA mudaria as regras da competição para evitar que 2 clubes do mesmo país disputassem uma mesma edição do torneio); 3 entre os 6 representantes continentais não eram os campeões vigentes de seus continentes, caso de Vasco da Gama, Corinthians e Al Nassr, que não eram os campeões vigentes (de 1999) de América do Sul e Ásia. Palmeiras e Jubilo Iwata (campeões de 1999 de América do Sul e Ásia) foram designados para disputar a edição de 2001 do certame,5 tendo o Palmeiras concordado com esta decisão.6 Dois desses aspectos (Fase de Grupos e país-sede com dois clubes na competição) seriam mantidos na edição de 2001 do evento, que acabou cancelada. A edição de 2000 foi, até hoje, a recordista em número de clubes participantes: 8. Esse recorde teria sido quebrado pela edição de 2001, originalmente planejada para ocorrer na Espanha, com doze equipes,5 sendo que a Federação Espanhola de Futebol e o Real Madrid chegaram a solicitar o aumento do número de participantes daquela edição para 16 equipes.7 , mas esta edição não ocorreu, acabou sendo cancelada, por problemas com patrocinadores e parceiros da FIFA. Controvérsias A edição de 2000 foi o único Campeonato Mundial de Clubes realizado pela FIFA que não contou com todos os campeões continentais então vigentes. O Al Nassr participou por ser o vencedor da Supercopa Asiática de 1998, na qual derrotou o Pohang Steelers que era o campeão daCopa dos Campeões da Ásia, deixando de fora o então campeão continental Júbilo Iwata; o clube Vasco da Gama também não era o então campeão continental sul-americano, que era o Palmeiras; também foi o único Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA que contou com uma fase de grupos, além de ter dois representantes de um mesmo país, o Vasco e o Corinthians, este último o time indicado pela CBF, em junho de 1999, para o Mundial, como o campeão brasileiro de 1998 (a alegação foi de que não haveria como definir o campeão de 1999 a tempo de preparar o sorteio dos grupos).3 O Corinthians foi campeão brasileiro também em 1999, mas ele e o Vasco da Gama foram indicados à competição na condição de campeões de 1998 (o Corinthians, do Campeonato Brasileiro; o Vasco da Gama, da Copa Libertadores). A indicação do Vasco da Gama à competição (ao invés do Palmeiras) foi também polêmica. Segundo o jornalista Juca Kfouri, o presidente do Palmeiras à época, Mustafá Contursi, concordou com a exclusão do clube do certame mundial de 2000 por um acordo com o presidente daCBF Ricardo Teixeira, com a promessa de que o Palmeiras participaria da segunda edição do certame, em 2001.8 9 (entretanto, o presidente da CBF Ricardo Teixeira negou qualquer participação na escolha do Vasco como representante sul-americano na competição, alegando que essa decisão foi apenas da Conmebol10 ). Porém, a segunda edição da competição, que estava agendada para 2001 na Espanha, foi adiada para 2003, e em seguida cancelada devido a problemas de parceiros e patrocínios.11 Segundo os jornais paulistas O Estado de S. Paulo e Jornal da Tarde, Mustafá Contursi negou ter feito qualquer acordo, disse não ter tido nada a ver com a indicação do Vasco da Gama à competição, se disse revoltado com o cancelamento do Mundial de 2001, e o Palmeiras cogitou processar a FIFA por perdas e danos em função do cancelamento do Mundial de 2001, tendo desistido mediante indenização de US$ 750 mil paga pela FIFA.6 Segundo o Jornal da Tarde, Luiz Felipe Scolari, então técnico do Palmeiras, "tentou de todas as maneiras evitar que aceitassem adiar a participação do Mundial de 2000 e deixar a vaga para o Vasco", e segundo o Jornal, Scolari teria afirmado: "Eles me disseram que o Palmeiras iria abrir mão porque teria assegurado a participação no Mundial de 2001. O Vasco ficaria com a nossa vaga porque interessava para a realização do campeonato ter um time do Rio de Janeiro. A desculpa que convenceu os dirigentes foi que se ganhássemos o Mundial do Japão em dezembro de 1999 só teríamos um mês para desfrutá-lo, já que o Mundial do Rio seria em janeiro de 2000. E além do mais a Fifa garantia que estaríamos no de 2001 na Europa. Fui contrário desde o início. Não se abre mão de um direito adquirido em nome de nada. Mas fui voto vencido." O cancelamento do mundial de 2001 acabaria por provocar indignação ao treinador.6 Outra fonte de contestação ao título corinthiano é o fato de que, desde 1960 até hoje, o Corinthians é o único campeão mundial ou intercontinental de clubes que foi campeão tendo jogado todos os jogos "em casa" (em seu próprio país) e sem ter se classificado para o certame via torneio continental de clubes.3 Desde a edição de 2007, o Mundial de Clubes da FIFA voltou a dar vaga ao campeão do país-sede, assim como em 2000 o Corinthians participou do certame como campeão do país-sede (apenas as edições de 2005 e 2006 do Mundial de Clubes da FIFA não deram vaga ao campeão do país-sede); no âmbito do Mundial FIFA de seleções (Copa do Mundo), em 5 ocasiões um time foi campeão mundial tendo jogado todos os jogos "em casa" e sem participar de torneio classificatório prévio (no caso, as Eliminatórias da Copa): Alemanha Ocidental-1974, França-1998, Inglaterra-1966, Uruguai-1930 e Argentina-1978. Marcelinho Carioca, um dos maiores ídolos do Corinthians. Primeiramente, teria declarado que o Mundial da FIFA de 2000 "não valeu como Mundial por não ter sido precedido pela conquista da Libertadores". Depois, teria afirmado que o Corinthians é o primeiro clube campeão mundial. A edição de 2000 foi o único Campeonato Mundial de Clubes realizado pela FIFA em que um país teve dois representantes disputando a final, algo que Joseph Blatter, presidente da FIFA, considerou um erro, pois para ele dois clubes do mesmo país não deveriam ter chegado à final.12 A partir da segunda edição do torneio em 2005, a FIFA decidiu que dois clubes do mesmo país não poderiam disputar uma mesma edição da competição. O Manchester United desistiu de defender o título da Copa da Inglaterra para disputar o Mundial da FIFA,13, supostamente para ajudar a candidatura da Inglaterra na escolha da FIFA como país-sede da Copa do Mundo de 2006. Segundo o presidente do Manchester na época, o clube não teve alternativa a não ser aceitar a proposta e desistir apenas naquela temporada; disse também que a decisão foi tomada por causa do interesse nacional: a Federação Inglesa de Futebol (FA) acreditava que isso poderia influenciar positivamente a candidatura da Inglaterra como país-sede.14 Provocando polêmica esta decisão tomada pelo United e influenciada pela FA e governo na Inglaterra, foi muito criticada.15 16 Segundo o técnico Alex Ferguson, e nas declarações do presidente do United Martin Edwards e daFederação de Futebol Inglesa (FA) ambas na época, o motivo da desistência do clube da Copa da Inglaterra 1999–2000 para participar do Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2000 no Brasil foi motivada politicamente pela FA e o governo para favorecer a candidatura da Inglaterra em sediar a Copa do Mundo de 2006,17 18 que acabou ocorrendo na Alemanha. Desde então, o United é acusado de não valorizar a Copa da Inglaterra19 que é a competição mais antiga de futebol no mundo.20 Na Inglaterra, o Mundial de Clubes de 2000 chegou a ser considerado malfadado pelo jornal Telegraph21 e a decisão do United de retirar-se da Copa da Inglaterra 1999-2000 provocou polêmica sendo muito criticada.15 16 Na época, o Manchester United afirmou que, por problemas de compatibilidade de datas, não seria possível disputar ambas as competições, a Copa da Inglaterra e o Mundial de Clubes ("We can't go for them all," he said. "We can't play in the FA Cup and in Brazil. That would be impossible" ),18 e que no Brasil o Manchester competiria pela honra de ser o primeiro clube campeão mundial ("Manchester United see this as an opportunity to compete for the ultimate honour of being the very first world club champions").18 Também afirmou que os dirigentes do clube entendiam que receberiam críticas de seus torcedores por prestigiar o Mundial em detrimento à Copa da Inglaterra ("We realise that many of our supporters will be as disappointed as we are with our decision not to compete in the FA Cup"), mas que seriam inimagináveis as críticas que receberiam caso não tivessem ido ao Brasil jogar o Mundial ("We're in a no-win situation here. The criticism we would have received if we hadn't gone to Brazil would have been unthinkable").18 Bobby Charlton, capitão da seleção inglesa campeã mundial de 1966 e um dos maiores ídolos da história do Manchester United, escreveu um artigo para o Jornal do Brasil de 27 de dezembro de 1999, no qual qualificou o Mundial da FIFA de 2000 como "um desafio fascinante para o Manchester United, sendo seu primeiro grande obstáculo a aclimatação ao calor e umidade", porque "o time estará saindo de pleno inverno inglês e, devido a restrições de tempo" para depois se adaptar ao calor. Neste artigo, Bobby Charlton afirmou: "tenha certeza que o United vai jogar para vencer. A chance de ser o primeiro e mais genuíno campeão mundial é fantátisca" (quando Charlton deu essas declarações, o Manchester já tinha vencido o Palmeiras pela Copa Intercontinental de 1999). Segundo os organizadores do evento na época, o mundial tomou dimensões inesperadas. Várias personalidades e dirigentes do futebol internacional confirmaram a presença. E que também essas pessoas estavam vindo não apenas pela competição mas também para favorecer o nome de seu país como candidato à sede de uma futura Copa do Mundo.22 O caso do Manchester United e da Federação Inglesa de Futebol (FA) não foi de forma alguma o único caso em que uma associação oficial de futebol obrigou, pressionou ou impulsionou um clube afiliado para que disputasse uma competição. A partir da transformação da Copa Intercontinental em Copa Toyota, a UEFA passou a obrigar os participantes da Copa dos Campeões da Europa a assinarem um contrato obrigando-os a disputar a Copa Toyota caso vencessem a Copa dos Campeões da Europa (mesmo se eles não quisessem disputar a Copa Toyota), e submetendo-os a penalidades por quebra de contrato caso eles não disputassem a competição intercontinental. Em 1992, o Barcelona cogitou não disputar a Copa Toyota contra o São Paulo, e levou em consideração essas penalidades por quebra de contrato em sua decisão de disputá-la.23 Também não foi a primeira vez que um clube inglês demonstra dar maior valor esportivo à Copa da Inglaterra do que a competições intercontinentais. Em 1981, o Nottingham Forrest inglês (que jogou e foi derrotado pelo Nacional de Montevidéu pela Copa Intercontinental em fevereiro daquele ano) declarou que um triunfo sobre o Bristol pela Copa da Inglaterra seria muito mais tonificante que uma vitória sobre o Nacional de Montevidéu na Copa Intercontinental (a declaração foi dada antes do jogo entre Nottingham e Nacional pela Copa Intercontinental).24 Na década de 1970 (antes da UEFA estabelecer a obrigatoriedade contratual do campeão europeu disputar a Copa Intercontinental), equipes inglesas venceram a Copa dos Campeões da Europa 3 vezes e nas 3 vezes abriram mão de jogar a Copa Intercontinental. Os clubes europeus, em 2004, também ameaçaram boicotar o Mundial de 2005. Para eles o sistema da Copa Intercontinental era mais vantajoso, pois havia a realização de apenas um jogo.25 Segundo versões sobre o Mundial da FIFA de 2000, Manchester United e Real Madrid teriam supostamente reclamado da elevada quantidade de jogos (quatro para as equipes que avançassem até a final) e da viagem aoBrasil no meio da temporada européia. Porém, em novembro de 2000, a Federação Espanhola de Futebol e o Real Madrid apoiaram a ideia que o Mundial da FIFA seguinte (que seria realizado em 2001, na Espanha) tivesse 16 clubes participantes, o dobro de clubes do Mundial de 2000, ou seja, apoiaram que o Mundial de 2001 tivesse ainda mais clubes e mais jogos que o realizado em 2000.7 Roberto Carlos, que em 2000 disputou a competição pelo Real Madrid, anos depois gerou uma grande polêmica ao se referir à mesma como "mundialito". Depois, se retratou da declaração e teria alegado que "mundialito" era apenas a forma pela qual a imprensa espanhola chamava a competição e que ele só quis dizer que os europeus valorizam mais a Liga dos Campeões da Europa. Em outubro de 2000, o presidente da FIFA Joseph Blatter afirmou que, para a FIFA, o primeiro clube campeão mundial é o Corinthians e que competições reservadas a clubes de apenas 2 continentes (como as Copas Intercontinental, Interamericana e Afro-Asiática) não podem ser consideradas mundiais.26 Também em 2000, a FIFA respondeu a um fax do jornal Gazeta Esportiva, deixando claro que considera seu Mundial de 2000 como o Primeiro Mundial de Clubes, e que não considera competições anteriores (Copas Rio e Intercontinental) como sendo Mundiais de Clubes, porque não foram organizadas pela FIFA e também pela questão da abrangência geográfica das competições.27 Em 2005, em textos do site da FIFA (textos do Centro de Notícias da FIFA, o News Centre, que não são catalogados pela FIFA na lista de documentos oficiais da entidade)28 , a FIFA tratou a Copa Intercontinental (Copa Europeia/Sul-Americana) como um "Mundial de Clubes simbólico e que não era um verdadeiro mundial"29 disputado entre 1960 até 2004, entre os campeões do continente europeu e sul-americano. Na ocasião, o Campeonato Mundial de Clubes 2000 da FIFA, ganho pelo Corinthians, foi ignorado e colocado à parte, como uma competição que nunca mais seria disputada.30 . O texto We are The Champions, datado de 1 de dezembro de 2005, no site da entidade, lista os vencedores da Copa Intercontinental que, segundo a FIFA, eram''apenas'' chamados de campeões mundiais ("named world champions"), e fala sobre a tradição do torneio. E cita o Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2000 como o inaugural e que seria reiniciado em 2005 com critérios estabelecidos.31 Porém, logo após a omissão da FIFA ao título corinthiano, o Corinthians anunciou que processaria a FIFA por perdas e danos32 , e logo após esse anúncio, a FIFA rapidamente corrigiu a omissão, incluindo o Corinthians na lista de clubes campeões do texto We Are The Champions.33 No dia 15 de dezembro de 2007, a FIFA confirmou o Corinthians como sendo o primeiro campeão mundial de clubes34 , não considerando como mundiais as competições intercontinentais de anos anteriores como a Copa Rio Internacional e a Copa Intercontinental, tendo esta sido uma decisão do Comitê Executivo da FIFA, que é o segundo órgão mais importante da estrutura da FIFA (abaixo apenas do Congresso da FIFA)35 e é também o único órgão da FIFA com poder para decidir sobre o reconhecimento oficial de competições.36 37 Apesar de não reconhecer a Copa Intercontinental como torneio mundial, já que essa competição não era organizada pela mesma e não se propunha a dar chance de participação a tanto do mundo quanto possível (a Copa Intercontinental só era aberta a europeus e sul-americanos), a FIFA não deixa de considerar essa competição como "precursora", "predecessora", da sua Copa do Mundo de Clubes.38 39 Em dezembro de 2011, em uma exposição no Japão, a FIFA voltou a confirmar o Corinthians como sendo o primeiro clube campeão mundial.40 Em setembro de 2012, no sorteio dos jogos da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2012, a FIFA voltou a confirmar seu Mundial 2000 como o primeiro mundial de clubes válido perante a entidade e o Corinthians como sendo o primeiro clube campeão mundial. Segundo o jornal Lance!, e conforme mostrado em vídeo no site da entidade, o presidente da FIFA Joseph Blatterdisse, neste sorteio: "Começamos no ano de 2000. Tivemos uma passagem e nossa abordagem lógica é que tem de haver uma competição de clubes na qual participem todas as seis confederações da Fifa; ou seja, para Blatter, competições bicontinentais (Copas Intercontinental, Interamericana, Afro-Asiática) não seriam a abordagem lógica da FIFA."41 42 43 Fernando Hierro, à época companheiro de Roberto Carlos no Real Madrid, deu declarações na direção contrária às de seu companheiro brasileiro de time. Afirmou que vencer o Mundial de 2000 da FIFA seria uma honra para o Real Madrid, para o futebol espanhol e uma conquista mais importante que a Copa Intercontinental que ele e Roberto Carlos haviam ganhado pelo Real Madrid em 1998. O jornalista Juca Kfouri, o site norte-americano especializado em futebol 90:00 Soccer e o Fluminense Football Club contestaram a decisão da FIFA de considerar o Mundial FIFA 2000 como sendo o primeiro mundial de clubes,44 45 46 com Juca Kfouri considerando a Copa Intercontinental como sendo também um mundial de clubes, enquanto o Fluminense e o 90:00 Soccer consideram tanto a Copa Rio Internacional quanto a Copa Intercontinental como sendo mundiais de clubes. O Sport Club Internacional demonstrou concordância à decisão da FIFA de considerar o Corinthians o primeiro campeão mundial.47 Já o dirigente do Grêmio Foot-Ball Porto Alegrense, Paulo Odone, se referiu ao Mundial FIFA 2000 como "mundial fajuto" e ao Corinthians como "campeão frio".48 Joseph Blatter, presidente da FIFA, teria afirmado que "não foi o ideal" ter havido uma final com dois clubes do mesmo país. A partir de 2007, a FIFA passou a vetar a participação de dois clubes do mesmo país na sua Copa do Mundo de Clubes. Em dezembro de 1999, o jornal carioca Jornal do Brasil se referiu ao Mundial FIFA de 2000 como sendo o 1º Mundial de Clubes.49 50 Em 20 de junho de 1999, o jogador Pedrinho, então no Vasco da Gama, se referiu ao Mundial FIFA de 2000 como "O Verdadeiro Mundial" (a frase dele foi publicada na página 49 do Jornal do Brasil de 20 de junho de 1999, página 4 do caderno de esportes, no texto "Alegria e Tristeza").51 Em 14 de outubro de 1999, quando do sorteio dos grupos para Mundial FIFA de 2000, o então dirigente vascaíno Eurico Miranda declarou, sobre o certame da FIFA: "Quem ganhar esse Mundial da FIFA poderá dizer que é o verdadeiro campeão do Mundo".52 Eurico Miranda também afirmou, segundo o Jornal do Brasil de 11 de dezembro de 1999, sobre o Mundial 2000 da FIFA: "Essa competição é única na história do Vasco e a mais importante da minha vida"53 (obs: naquela altura, o Vasco já havia participado, em 1998, da Copa Intercontinental, sendo que Eurico Miranda também era dirigente do Vasco quando este disputou a Copa Intercontinental). Ademais, em dezembro de 1999, o Vasco da Gama contratou reforços especificamente para jogar o Mundial de 2000 da FIFA53 54 , enquanto em 1998 o Vasco da Gama não contratou reforços especificamente para jogar a Copa Intercontinental, que disputou naquele ano, e em dezembro de 1999 o Vasco chegou a fazer um placar eletrônico em seu estádio (com contagem regressiva para o Mundial FIFA 2000) e uma campanha publicitária (com vídeo divulgado pela TV) sobre sua participação no Mundial de 2000 da FIFA, coisas que o clube não fez quando participou da Copa Intercontinental de 1998.55 56 O site Casaca, ligado ao ex-dirigente vascaíno Eurico Miranda, também considerou o Mundial de 2000 da FIFA como o primeiro Mundial de Clubes, usando a participação do Vasco da Gama no Mundial de 2000 da FIFA como argumento para contestar que se considerem como mundiais a Copa Intercontinental e a Copa Rio Internacional (vencidas respectivamente por Flamengo e Fluminense, clubes rivais do Vasco da Gama): "Se o Flamengo é Campeão Mundial, em função de ter vencido a Copa Toyota, e o Fluminense também é assim considerado por ter ganho a Copa Rio de 1952, o Vasco pode se considerar da mesma forma por ter vencido a competição sucessora no ano seguinte (1953). Oficialmente, como todos sabem, apenas o Vasco, entre os clubes do Rio de Janeiro, disputou um Campeonato Mundial Interclubes."57 Luiz Felipe Scolari, à época treinador do Palmeiras, teria ficado indignado pelo clube (campeão da Copa Libertadores de 1999) ter aceitado não participar do Mundial da FIFA de 2000, abrindo possibilidade à participação do Vasco da Gama (campeão da Libertadores de 1998). A expectativa era que o Palmeiras participaria do Mundial da FIFA de 2001, na Espanha. Mas este foi cancelado e o Palmeiras acabou não participando de nenhum Mundial de Clubes da FIFA. O vice-presidente jurídico do Corinthians, Sérgio Alvarenga, também afirmou que o certame de 2000 da FIFA foi o primeiro mundial de clubes da história.58 59 O ex-dirigente corinthiano Antonio Roque Citadini afirmou o mesmo.60 Antonio Roque Citadini também comentou a declaração do jornalista esportivo Chico Lang de que, durante a transmissão do jogo Milan X Boca Juniors em 2007 (pelo Mundial de Clubes daquele ano), o narrador da Rede Globo Galvão Bueno teria dito que o título mundial corinthiano foi oficializado pela FIFA na véspera daquele jogo de 2007 (segundo Chico Lang, nesta transmissão Galvão afirmou "que a Fifa havia oficializado o título alvinegro na véspera")61 , quando na verdade a FIFA declarou o Corinthians como campeão mundial oficial em janeiro de 2000, logo ao término do Mundial FIFA de 2000, e em dezembro de 2007 apenas reconfirmou o Corinthians como o primeiro campeão mundial. O Mundial FIFA 2000 foi a única edição do Mundial de Clubes da FIFA cujos direitos de transmissão para a TV brasileira não foram detidos pela Rede Globo, tendo ficado na ocasião apenas com a Rede Bandeirantes. Em 1997 e 1999, com o anúncio da criação do Mundial FIFA, o jornal espanhol El Mundo Deportivo tratou o Mundial FIFA (ocorrido em 2000) como o primeiro mundial de clubes.62 63 64 65 O site Leyenda Blanca, especializado em Real Madrid, traz um resumo da história do clube madrilenho no qual trata o Mundial FIFA 2000 como o primeiro mundial de clubes ("el primer mundial de clubs")66 Em que pese a polêmica sobre o abandono do Manchester à Copa da Inglaterra para disputar o Mundial de 2000 da FIFA (e a polêmica sobre se essa decisão teria sido para ajudar a Inglaterra numa candidatura à sede de Copa do Mundo), Bobby Charlton, um dos maiores ídolos da história do Manchester United e da seleção inglesa, afirmou que o Manchester jogaria o Mundial da FIFA para vencer e ter a chance de ser "o primeiro e mais genuíno campeão mundial de clubes". O jornal mexicano El Informador deu destaque à participação do clube mexicano Necaxa naquele certame, ao longo de várias edições do jornal.67 A edição de 12 de janeiro de 2000 deste jornal comentou a eliminação do Necaxa naquele mundial após derrota para o Vasco da Gama, chamando aquela competição de o "Primeiro Mundial de Clubes", e escrevendo "Acabou-se o sonho do Necaxa". Num artigo neste mesmo jornal desta mesma data, intitulado "Dez minutos de Glória", o articulista Jaime Garcia Elias diz que "o sonho durou 10 minutos" (obs: dez minutos foi o tempo em que o Necaxa chegou a estar vencendo o Vasco da Gama naquele jogo, tendo o Vasco empatado dez minutos após o gol do Necaxa), diz que os mexicanos "sonharam" com a consagração mundial através do título daquele certame, e chega a dizer que os "necaxistas no campo e milhares de mexicanos" chegaram a "sonhar" que uma derrota do Vasco perante o Necaxa seria como um novo maracanaço: "... que el Vasco da Gama se covertiría en la moderna víctima de un n nuevo 'Maracanazo'".68 Os vascaínos "derramariam lágrimas como as que seus avós derramaram no Maracanã perante o Uruguai em 1950". A mesma edição do jornal dá destaque ao fato que o Necaxa foi o adversário mais difícil enfrentado pelo Vasco da Gama na primeira fase daquela competição. O mesmo jornal, em sua edições de 23 e 24 de dezembro de 1999, novamente destacou o Mundial FIFA 2000 como o "1º campeonato mundial de clubes". O site oficial do Necaxa, na parte referente à história do clube,69 dá destaque ao desempenho do clube na competição, sobretudo contra o Vasco e o Real Madrid, e como tal desempenho foi um grande resultado para o futebol mexicano: "En el Mundial Necaxa enfrentó como parte del Grupo 2 al Vasco da Gama (Campeón de la Libertadores), Manchester United (Campeón Champions League) y al South Melbourne (Campeón del Campeonato de Clubes de Oceanía). El primer juego los Rayos los disputaron ante el conjunto inglés, el partido terminó con empate a 1 y las noataciones fueron de Montecinos para los rojiblancos y Yorke por el ManU. Necaxa enfrentó en el segundo partido al South Melbourne al que derrotaron por 3–1 con goles de Montecinos, “Tin” Delgado y Salvador Cabrera. La última jornada enfrentó a los rojiblancos con el Vasco de Gama de Romario, quien salió vencedor a pesar del buen juego de la escuadra azteca; terminaron 2–1 y el anotador necaxista fue Aguinaga. En el partido por el 3er lugar los Rayos le ganaron nada más y nada menos que al Real Madrid en serie de penales. Así Necaxa regresó a México con la cara en alto, un buen torneo a cuestas y un gran resultado para el Fútbol Mexicano.". Em 30 de dezembro de 1999 o Jornal do Brasil publicou uma matéria sobre o Necaxa, na qual o coordenador técnico do clube, Francisco Bocardon, afirma a visão de que a competição da FIFA de 2000 foi o primeiro Mundial de Clubes da história e foi muito importante para os mexicanos: "Este Mundial de Clubes é muito importante para nós. Além de ser o primeiro, o nível dos times é excelente. Queríamos ir para o Maracanã, mas nos aconselharam a não ir, pois o estádio não estava totalmente preparado ainda. ... O Vasco é a equipe mais difícil. Eles estão jogando em casa e são muito bons. E tem ainda o Romário, que nós consideramos o grande craque brasileiro. Melhor até que o Ronaldinho, do Inter de Milão".70 O jornal costarriquenho El Diário, em sua edição de 04 de outubro de 1999, lamentou a derrota do clube nacional Alajuelense para o mexicano Necaxa na Copa dos Campeões da Concacaf, lamentando que acabavam "as ilusões" costarriquenhas de ver um time nacional no Mundial da FIFA de 2000, que esta edição do jornal chamou de o Primeiro Mundial de Clubes.71 O Mundial FIFA 2000 é citado no site dos participantes africano Raja Casablanca72 e australiano South Melbourne.73 O site do clube australiano diz, sobre a participação do mesmo no certame de 2000 da FIFA: "Apesar de perder os 3 jogos, o South Melbourne 'deu um combate excepcional' e mostrou que times australianos podem competir com os melhores do mundo" ("Despite losing all three matches, South put up an exceptional fight and showed that Australian teams could compete with the best in the world"). O site do clube australiano põe em relevo a performance do time perante o Necaxa e o Vasco ("John Anastasiadis’ goal against Necaxa proved a highlight, as did the team’s performance against Vasco in front of over 70,000 of its fans at the Maracana Stadium.") e destaca que o clube "competiu tão bem em tal competição" ("competing so well in such a competition") e que isso seria "enorme(s) ponto(s) alto(s)" ("the enormous highs"): "John Anastasiadis’ goal against Necaxa proved a highlight, as did the team’s performance against Vasco in front of over 70,000 of its fans at the Maracana Stadium. Despite the enormous highs of competing so well in such a competition". A competição continental de clubes da Oceania, após uma única edição em 1987 e 11 anos de inexistência, foi relançada em 1999 com o propósito específico de indicar o representante da Oceania para o Mundial FIFA 2000.74 75 76 O atacante inglês Andy Cole, à época do Manchester United, teria desmentido Roberto Carlos, dizendo que a equipe inglesa levou a sério o Mundial, e que inclusive desistiu de disputar a Copa da Inglaterra, o segundo torneio inglês em importância, para poder participar da competição da FIFA realizada no Brasil. Em 2007, Marcelinho Carioca, um dos maiores ídolos da história do Corinthians, declarou que o campeonato "não valeu como Mundial" pelo fato de não ter sido acompanhada da conquista da Copa Libertadores da América, competição que dá vaga para o Mundial, e que considerava outros títulos mais importantes.77 78 . Anos depois, exaltou a conquista do Corinthians afirmando que o clube "foi o primeiro campeão mundial de clubes reconhecido pela Fifa."79 . Em 21 de outubro de 2010, Roberto Carlos, jogador do Real Madrid na época, causou polêmica ao dizer: 'Que para o futebol europeu, não é importante o título do Campeonato Mundial de Clubes realizado em 2000, e sim a Copa Intercontinental', tachando o torneio de 2000 de "Mundialito" e ressaltou que os europeus não estavam levando-o a sério80 , durante uma entrevista para o programa Bola da Vez, da ESPN. Roberto Carlos, que à época desta declaração jogava pelo Corinthians, sofreu pressão da torcida e tentou voltar atrás na primeira declaração - após a repercussão do caso, Roberto Carlos divulgou uma nota oficial dizendo: 'O Corinthians é campeão legítimo do Mundial...'81 . Na mesma Nota oficial, segundo Roberto Carlos, ele "só disse que, na verdade, os clubes europeus valorizam mais a Champions League que o torneio intercontinental".82Roberto Carlos também disse que sua afirmação foi mal-interpretada, que "mundialito" não é nada mais que "mundial" em espanhol (não tendo conotação depreciativa nessa língua, apesar da entrevista à ESPN ter sido em português83 ), e ficou indignado com um repórter que divulgou sua declaração dando conotação depreciativa à palavra mundialito, e que inclusive era utilizada pela imprensa espanhola para se referir ao torneio.84 O jogador brasileiro Sávio, à época do Real Madrid, foi outro atleta participante da competição que desmentiu um suposto desinteresse dos jogadores dos clubes europeus pelo Mundial. Andy Cole, atacante do Manchester também na época desmentiu Roberto Carlos, dizendo que a equipe inglesa levou a sério o campeonato, e que inclusive desistira de disputar a Copa da Inglaterra, segundo torneio inglês em importância, para participar da competição em solo brasileiro.85 Em uma entrevista para o Jornal do Brasil publicada em 30 de dezembro de 1999, o jogador Sávio, que disputou aquela competição pelo Real Madrid, afirmou: "Como não temos que pensar na Copa da Europa e no Campeonato Espanhol, nossas atenções estão todas voltadas para esta competição. O time só pensa nisso"; "estamos indo para o Brasil para lutar por este mundial"; "Mas acho que é uma vontade comum em todos os times. Ninguém está indo para fazer turismo"; "estamos cumprindo uma rotina muito puxada de treinamento"; "treinamos até sob a neve"; "a nossa maior preocupação é com a mudança de temperatura"; "Não vai ser fácil, depois de treinar no frio, jogar com temperaturas acima de 30 graus".86 O Real Madrid tinha programado para o dia 03 de janeiro a chegada ao Brasil, dois dias antes do início do evento.87 O jogador Fernando Hierro, ex-capitão do Real Madrid e da seleção espanhola, disputou o Mundial da FIFA de 2000 pelo Real Madrid, e afirmou que a participação na competição da FIFA é uma honra para o clube e para o futebol espanhol, e que ele a considerava mais importante que a Copa Intercontinental. A matéria do jornal O Estado de S. Paulo (de 04/01/2000) que traz essas declarações de Hierro, também afirma que, segundo os jogadores do Real Madrid, o clube não veio ao Mundial 2000 da FIFA "a passeio".88 A despeito de a edição de 2000 da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA ter sido colocada em polêmicas sobre seu valor3 , há algumas evidências da época do evento de que a receptividade foi positiva na época de realização do certame: o presidente do Manchester United, Martin Edwards, e Bobby Charlton, um dos maiores ídolos da história do clube e da seleção inglesa, declararam antes do certame que o Manchester lutaria pela honra de ser o primeiro clube campeão mundial genuíno18 22 ; Fernando Hierro, jogador do Real Madrid e da seleção espanhola, declarou considerar o título da Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA como mais importante que o da Copa Intercontinental,88 e o jogador Sávio, também do Real Madrid, declarou que o time estava todo motivado para a competição86 ; o Vasco da Gama fez contratações visando especificamente sua participação no certame, com dirigentes e jogadores do clube declarando que aquele seria o 1º mundial verdadeiro e competição mais importante na história do clube89 90 91 . Em 27 de outubro de 2010, o então presidente da FIFA Joseph Blatter alegou erro na fórmula de disputa do torneio. Segundo o presidente da Federação, após o Corinthians sagrar-se campeão na final contra outro brasileiro, o Vasco da Gama, constatou-se um erro no formato de disputa, pois dois clubes do mesmo país não poderiam disputar uma final.92 Equipes classificadas (1): Não era o atual campeão do seu continente. (2): Indicado pela CBF para o Mundial em junho de 1999, como o campeão brasileiro de 1998. A alegação foi de que não haveria como definir o campeão de 1999 a tempo de preparar o sorteio dos grupos. Coincidentemente foi o campeão também em 1999.93 Árbitros e assistentes Jogos Grupo A Grupo B Disputa do terceiro lugar Final Ver também: Final do Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2000 Premiações ; Campeão ; Fair Play Individuais Classificação final Artilharia Categoria:Mundial de Clubes da FIFA Categoria:Futebol Brasileiro Categoria:Futebol Mexicano Categoria:Futebol Marroquino Categoria:Futebol Espanhol Categoria:FIFA Categoria:CONMEBOL Categoria:Futebol Africano Categoria:Futebol Australiano Categoria:Futebol Asiático Categoria:Futebol Árabe Categoria:Futebol da Oceânia Categoria:Futebol Sul-Americano Categoria:Futebol Caribenho Categoria:Futebol Centro-Americano Categoria:Futebol Norte-Americano Categoria:Futebol Europeu Categoria:CONCACAF Categoria:AFC Categoria:CAF Categoria:OFC Categoria:UEFA